Trouble With The Z
by saharbubbles
Summary: The PPGZ are in high school and the RRBZ are back!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Buttercup's P.O.V.)

Miyako/Bubbles, Momoko/Blossom, and Kaoru/Buttercup(me) were walking to school together. Blossom, the totally un-popular one, was now popular. I, the kinda-popular one, was even more popular. And Bubbles, the popular one, was also more popular. She's still the most popular girl out of the three of us. Anyway, we were walking to school while being surrounded by a crowd of high-schoolers. Everybody now knows who we are(with the exception of villains, of course). Even the teachers know! So now, we are called by our PPGZ names. Today was the first day of high school.

**_Three hours later…_**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Our belts go off. "Teacher!", we yell. "We need to go!"

Our teacher knew where we needed to go. She said, "Well, hop to it! GO GO GO! And good luck!"

"Thank you!"

We run to the roof and transform. "BLOSSOM!"

"BUBBLES!"

"BUTTERCUP!"

Blossom checked her compact. "Who is it this time, Professor?"

"IT"S THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!", Ken replies for his dad.

"Their coming this way… and FAST!", Poochi adds.

"And we don't know what they want, either!", Professor Utonium also adds.

"Oh, come on!", I say. "Why does it have to be the Rowdyruffs? And at LUNCH TIME! They are the worst!"

"And the meanest…", Bubbles says, trailing off.

"And DON'T forget the NASTIEST, GROSEST PEOPLE/VILLAINS EVER!", Blossom screams.

"WHY THEM?!", we say simultaneously.

"As we said before, WE HAVE NO IDEA! You are supposed to be the ones to save the day, so, why don't you find out?!" The professor shouts nervously.

We rushed to the lab. The Rowdyruffs were almost there. We flew as fast as we could and caught them in a net. Don't know where we found it, but good thing it came up! And… WHOA! What the HECK are they DOING!

"Um, Blossom… Bubbles… look down there!", I shouted.

"Down where?!", They shouted back.

"Down at the RRBZ! If you are thinking the same as I am… then you are thinking, 'they escaped… holy crap…', right?"

"YUP! GET THEM!", Blossom shouted as an order.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Blossom's P.O.V.)

"YUP. GET THEM!" I shouted as an order.

The three of us flew down and, this time, caught them in a bucket. I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE GET THIS STUFF! Oh, well. We'll never find out, so what's the use of asking? Whatever.

So anyway, it was a metal bucket, titanium, to be exact, and it was huge. They were stuck in there for good, this time. At least until we let them out(tip the bucket over).

We flew into the lab. "PROFESSOR!", we shouted at the same time.

He came out sweat dropping 3 times. "what happened? Did you get them?"

"yes, we did.", I replied. "and we could use some help finding out why they are so scared, too."

The Professor looked inside the bucket. The RRBZ were all curled up in a ball, shivering and quaking. "what're you gonna do 2 us?!", Brick asked.

"we just wanna know why you were running towards the lab.", Bubbles said in her sweet, polite way.

She some how managed to say it with a smile. IS SHE INSANE?! Then again… she is Bubbles… so I guess it makes sense… even to the RRBZ.

"Oh, THAT'S easy!", Boomer said, quaking a lot less now. "we just wanted the Professor to make us good so we could be your friends! Nobody else even trys to get near us, and you guyz are the only ones that do, so… we thought we should try to get you to be our first friends."

"HAH! AS IF!", Buttercup shouted. "wait… you said you wanted the Professor to turn you good? I guess if your good, then we could try to be friends…"

"Buttercup… R U OK?! You were usually the one to say no first in Middle School!" I said.

"We're in High School, now! I've changed a little!" Buttercup said, in defense of what I said.

"Yo, Prof., U never answered our Q! will u, or not?!" Butch asked impaciently.

"of course! Are you sure you don't wanna still be baddies, though?"

"YES!" the RRBZ said together. "since there are no more villains around to keep us company, what's the use?!"

"Wait, what happened to all the villains?" Bubbles asked.

"ever since HIM disappeared, all the villains thought that there was no use for them to be around because if you can seal HIM away forever, then you could easily do that to them, as well.", Boomer explained.

"then why are you guys still here?", I asked.

SORRY ITS SO SHORT, PEOPLEZ!

P.S. to all my followers, THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT MEANS TO ME!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ME: A lot of other authors are doing this, so I thought I'd do it, too!:) Anyway-

BRICK: JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

BUTCH: YEA! WHAT HE SAID! wait... shouldn't what Brick said been what I should have said? And what I said what Boomer should have said?

BOOMER: Ummm... OK, now I'm just confused...

BUTTERCUP: UUGGGHHH! Can't these guys EVER just shut up?! Anyway, as Saharbubbles WAS about to say, Read, Enjoy, AND R&R PLEASE!

ME: Since when do u say "PLEASE", Buttercup?! O.o

(Bubbles's P.O.V)

"Wait, then why are you guys still here?", Blossom asked.

Brick answered, "We didn't want to go off with that looser monkey, 'Mojo-Whatsis-Face'."

"So, we decided to stay and we thought it would be nice to have some REAL friends. We decided you should be our friends.", Boomer added.

"And 'cause we think you guys are cute…", Butch mumbled. Lucky for the, the others didn't hear, except for the RRBZ. AND the Professor, Ken, and Poochie. And, surprisingly, I heard it, too. I asked the other girls if they heard what Butch just mumbled in a whisper and they whispered back "no" with a truthful look in their eyes. Huh… I guess it makes sense, since me, Ken, the Professor, and Poochie were the closest to the bucket.

The RRBZ climbed out of the bucket and the Professor led them into his "Chemical Z" room. He zapped each of the RRBZ and they each glowed in their respective colors. Butch: Dark green. Brick: Blood red. Boomer: Blueberry blue. They each got new outfits, each matching the other brothers'. But still in their respective colors, like ours. I was still thinking about the "Cute" comment that Butch made earlier.

After the RRBZ had left the room to go back to the living room with Blossom and Buttercup, I told the Professor that I had heard what Butch mumbled (as did he) but that Buttercup and Blossom had not. He told me to tell them about it because he knows we all kind of have "feelings" for them. Yes, even Buttercup. And he told me to tell them to talk to their RRBZ counterparts, and that I should do so as well. When I went back to the living room, with the professor, I asked one last question, but in a whisper, so that nobody else could hear.

"Should we show the RRBZ our other identities?", I asked.

"Yes, I think you should. GIRLS!", HE yelled for the other girls to come here and join our huddle. "Listen up, girls. I want you to show them your other identities and since I know about your feelings for them, Bubbles has something to tell you."

"I know what Butch mumbled earlier. He said that he and the other RRBZ thought that we r cute. The Professor told me that we should go talk to them about it." I Whispered.

"And I am going to arrange for them to go to the same school as you, and I will make them 4-5 months older than you, just for the hack of it.", The Professor whispered.

We broke up the huddle and called the RRBZ to where we stood.

"What?", Brick asked.

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

"What?", Brick asked.

"Nothing", Blossom said. "Nothing except for this…"

We all took out our compacts out and we each pushed a button. We started to glow in our respective colors. When the glow died down, we stood there in the outfits we wore to school. The RRBZ stood there, mouths opened so wide, I could've sworn they touched the ground.

"WHOA…" The RRBZ said in unison.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

"WHOA…" We said in unison.

"So, you guys are actually the girls who ALWAYS disappear just before the PPGZ show up to stop us from stealing candy and stuff? That makes much more sense now!" I said.

"Yup…" Boomer said.

The Professor stood facing us. "You will go to the same school as the girls and they will be your guides and they will introduce you. You ca call them by their PPGZ names because everyone in the school knows who they are." He started. "And I will make you 5 months older than your counterpart. And just for the record, Ken, Bubbles, Poochie and I heard what you mumbled, Butch. And Blossom and Buttercup figured it out."

"UUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Butch groaned.

"So… is what he mumbled true?" Asked a very curious Bubbles, asking us.

Boomer answered for the rest of us, while blushing badly. "Y-yes… actually…"

Butch and I blushed a little, too.

"Well, you guys…" Blossom started.

"Are lucky…" Buttercup halfway finished.

"Because we feel the same for you." Bubbles finished, blushing just as badly as Boomer.

"Wanna be our girlfriends?" Butch asked hopefully. Boomer and I nodded.

"OK, Sure." The girls said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BUBBLES: YAY! U posted this chapter rather quickly. Is there a reason?

ME: Yup.

BUTTERCUP: I DEMAND YOU TELL US!

ME: My cousins are coming over to my house tomorrow and I was planning to do it then because of the 4th of July coming up, but this is kind of "NO FAMILY ALLOWED" business that I have to take care of, so I'm posting this chapter early. I know that tomorrow isn't the 4th of July, but every other day I'm busy and it turns out that I'm busy THEN, too, so this was the latest possible day.

BOOMER: OK, then…

ME: Blossom, could u please do the disclaimer? PWEEEESEEEE? *puppy dog eyes*

BLOSSOM: OK!:) She does not own anything except for the storyline and her OC's that may be put in this!:)

ME: Thanks, Blossom!

BLOSSOM: No problem.

BRICK AND BUTCH: On with the story!

(Brick's POV)

"Welcome to school, boys!" That was Bubbles. She was Boomer's tour guide. Blossom was my tour guide, and Butch's Tour guide was Buttercup.

"This. Place. Is. Huge!" Butch says.

"Agreed", I say.

We all have the same classes. Which, according to Blossom, was exactly like it was when they were in middle school. And, their schedule is the same, too.

Blossom gives me a tour of the school. Since the girls are giving us tours today, they got a day off pass.

"This is the gym", She says. It's… It's… OUTDOORS!

"What if it rains?" I asked.

"We also have an indoor gym, but we usually use this one. I'll show you the indoor gym at the end of the tour.

As she gives the rest of the tour, I stare at every room in marvel. We were almost done with the tour when she takes me up to the… wait… she's taking me to the… THE ROOF?!  
"What the heck are we doing UP HERE?!" I ask.

"Just so you know, this is where we transform. Since u and your brothers are good now, you will have to be super heroes with us. I took you up here so you would know where to transform into your super-self when there is trouble. See the watch you have? Your brothers have identical watches, but in their favorite colors. When it beeps and glows, run up to the roof. To transform, just push the button and let the watch do the rest and control you while you transform. And speaking of trouble…" She says.

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_**

Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch and Boomer ran up to the roof. The girls transformed while I explained to my brothers what to do to transform. The girls finished and waited for us to finish as well.

When we did, we all flew up and waited for Blossom to check her compact.

"Who is it this time", Bubbles asked.

"I thought all the villains were GONE", Buttercup said, while glaring at me & my brothers.

"They must've come back for some reason.", Butch shrugged it off.

"Well, By the looks of it, Mojo is back in town. He's in one of his old robots. Again. He seems to be shouting something. It kind of sounds like, 'My children?! Oh, where are you my boys?! COME BACK TO MAMA!'" She giggled at the last words Mojo said. "Mama?!" She said again while giggling.

"HEY, WE WERE IDIOTS WHEN WE CALLED THE DAMN MONKEY THAT!" Butch exclaimed.

"I completely agree. You guys WERE idiots." Buttercup noted.

"OK, well, I DON'T want to go back to that monkey. Let's just beat him up and get back." Boomer said.

"LET'S GO!" Bubbles exclaimed.

***A few hours later***

We finished the fight, sending Mojo flying into the air, and went back to school.

(IF ANY OF YOU ARE WONDERING HOW BUTCH'S AND BOOMER'S TOURS WENT, THEY WERE PRETTY MUCH THE SAME THING AS BRICK'S TOUR)

***Months LATER***

**(Blossom's POV)**

**"IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! WOOO HOOOO!" Buttercup yelled as we neared the school gate. The RRBZ were walking with us. Even though we were boyfriend-girlfriend with them, we all agreed to do nothing romantic until… well… we got to know each other better.**

**"YEEEEESSSSS!" Butch yelled along with Buttercup.**

**"I'm gonna miss Ms. Keane", Both Bubbles and Boomer said in unison. "JINX! DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JINX! CUADRUPLE JIN-"**

**"WE GET IT!" Brick yelled. I giggled.**

**Ms. Keane entered the classroom. "Since today is the last day of school, the principal, Mr. Cuatrapreen, **

**(IT WAS THE FIRST THING I COULD THINK OF) **

**has decided to let you out early. Right. NOW. Cheers erupted the class. SUMMER VACATION, HERE. WE. COME! :)**

***2 months later***

**(Bubbles's POV)**

**Today is the 4****th**** of July. Blossom, Buttercup, Brick, Butch, Boomer, and I have decided to meet at the park and have an all-day-Z-party. Just for us, the RRBZ and PPGZ. You can probably see where the "Z" in "all-day-Z-party" comes from. I skipped to the park to see everyone already there. According to Blossom, they only came here 2 minutes ago. **

***AT NIGHT* **

**It was time for the 4****th**** of July fireworks. All the villains came back (Except for HIM, of course) but tonight, they were all to busy watching the fireworks. They had way too much of a good time to cause trouble. The fireworks were SOOOOO pretty!**

***heart eyes***

**We had popcorn and everything!:) By the time I got back home from the festivities of today, it was midnight. Buttercup and Blossom and I decided to have a sleepover at my place, so they should be here any second now…**

**DING-DONG! "THEY'RE HERE!" I screamed. But when I opened the door… There was somebody VERY VERY unexpected!**

**OOOHHH! CLIFFIE! SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!:)**

**This is a special 4****th**** of July chapter!:) I wasn't very busy this week so I had some time to work on it. Well, HERE IT IS!:) I hope you liked it. **

**If you can, R&R!:)**

**-Sahar Sultany**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! This is Crown172 and I'm working on this story with saharbubbles so we can finish it faster. I hope you all enjoy this story! ^^**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

The RRBZ? What are they doing here? I thought that they were at the Professor's lab sleeping. And why does Kaoru look red with anger? What did those boys do?

"Um girls, what are the boys doing here?" I asked them.

"Apparently they eavesdropped on our conversation about the sleepover and wanted to come along with us" Momoko answered.

"And they also said that if we try to get rid of them then they will tell everyone at school about our most embarrassing secrets that they discovered by going through our rooms" Kaoru growled while glaring at them.

"Just be glad that its only one embarrassing secret that we know of" Butch smirked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are evil" she sneered at him.

"Its in my blood" he shrugged.

"Is it alright if we come in please?" Boomer politely asked me.

"Of course! Come on in!" I stepped aside so they'll have plenty of room to enter.

When they entered the house, I closed the door and went inside the closet to bring out more blankets since we have more guests. I got them out and placed them on the floor where I spread them all out so there will be enough space for everyone. Everyone removed their shoes and they sat on the floor with their socks on. I sat down next to my friends with my socks on as well since I didn't want my blankets to get ruined by the shoes.

"So what were you guys planning to do at the sleepover?" Brick asked.

"We were planning to watch a scary movie while eating some snacks and then tell each other scary stories" Momoko answered.

"And its my turn to pick the movie so all of you better be prepared" Kaoru grinned. Uh oh, please tell me she didn't pick _that _movie!

"So what movie did you pick?" Butch asked in amusement.

"A Nightmare on Elm Street" she chuckled evilly and went to grab something from behind but felt nothing. "What the- Dang it! I must've left my backpack at home and the movie was in it!"

"Well thats too Kaoru-san, I guess we won't be watching it then" I sighed in relief.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang which made us all confused. Who would be here this late at midnight? I got up and walked over to the door to answer it. When I opened the door, standing in front of me was Dai Matsubara holding Kaoru's backpack.

"Hello Miyako-san. I'm here to drop off Kaoru's backpack since she forgot it at home" he replied.

"Arigato Dai-san. Kaoru! Your brother is here!" I called out to her.

"Dai? Well thanks bro for getting my stuff" she thanked him and took her backpack from him.

"No problem s-" he got cut off when his eyes widened at seeing Butch and his eyes began to gleam. Uh oh, I think I know that kind of look.

"YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO I SAW AT THE PARK HANGING OUT WITH MY LITTLE SISTER!" he yelled while holding Kaoru in a protective way. "YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HER OR SO HELP ME I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that since I'm her boyfriend" Butch raised his eyebrow at him.

"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME KAORU!?" Dai cried anime tears while sulking on the floor and clutching onto Kaoru's hands.

"Get a grip bro! Yes Butch is my boyfriend but we haven't done anything romantic yet because we decided to first get to know each other more" Kaoru sweat dropped at his antics.

"S-So you two haven't kissed?" he nearly stuttered.

"Nope. We decided to wait until the time is right for us to kiss" she answered truthfully.

"Oh thank god! I thought that if you two actually kissed then I would've killed that guy for stealing your first kiss" he sighed in relief but then regained his composure. "However, he first needs my approval to date you including our whole family so you should invite him over to dinner soon so we can all see if he's perfect for you"

"I think that sounds like a good idea since its best if her family knows about me first" Butch replied.

"Good that you agreed with me now I suggest that he comes over next Saturday for dinner and dad, Shou, and I will see if he's good enough for you" Dai answered.

"I guess it sounds fair but you guys cannot wrestle him once he gets there" Kaoru gave him a stern look.

"Okay okay we'll promise you" Dai said. "Now I should get home now since Mom wants me home before it gets really late and Butch, please don't do anything bad to her or so help me I'll kill you in your sleep"

Dai gave him an "I'm watching you" look and then left. I closed the door and noticed that Butch wasn't affected by it. Lets hope nothing bad will happen once he meets her family.

"Oh great! Now he's gonna let my entire family know!" Kaoru groaned. "You better not anger them or they will literally kill you"

"I'll be on my best behavior so relax" Butch said. "So is the movie in there?"

"Thats right!" she unzipped her bag and brought the movie out. "Lets watch it!"

Why did Dai-san had to bring her backpack? I'm definitely gonna get nightmares from seeing this movie but maybe I can cover my eyes to ignore the scary scenes in the movie.

* * *

**Boomer's p.o.v.**

All of us began watching the movie and I gotta say, it was pretty scary but not that much to me and my brothers. Right now, my brothers and I are sitting on the couch next to our counterparts and lets just say we were a bit surprised at their reaction. Kaoru was actually laughing at the gory scenes with Butch since they think they're funny, Momoko was on Brick's lap and hiding her face onto his chest with him nearly blushing while wrapping his arms around her, and Miyako is covering her eyes with her hands while staying really close to me.

I put my arm around her and brought her closer to me while rubbing her back in comfort and she seemed to relax. I smiled and decided to whisper reassuring words to her.

"Just ignore the scary scenes and voices from the movie and think of something else that makes you happy" I whispered in a gentle voice to her.

She slowly nodded and decided to do that which made her stop shivering in fear. Looks like my words actually helped her which made me smile. I noticed then that the movie was now over much to Kaoru and Butch's disdain but to Momoko and Miyako's relief.

"Now that the movie is over, its time to tell each other scary stories" Momoko said and got off of Brick's lap.

"And we'll pick to see which one has to tell it by spinning the bottle" Brick brought out an empty water bottle from the table.

We all sat on the floor cross-legged and he spun the bottle on the floor. It lasted for a minute until it stopped landing on Butch.

"Looks like I'm up first so be prepared" Butch brought out a flashlight and shined it on his face while the lights are off.

"One night on a lot like this one. Two boys decided to sneak inside the boiler room late at night to play a prank on the whole school but they didn't realize that this night will be the last time they'll ever live"

I could feel Miyako clutching onto my arm and Momoko was clutching onto Brick. I guess I forgot to mention that Butch's story are so scary that its impossible to get rid of the images in your head.

"When the two boys sneaked inside the school and went down to the boiler room, they tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge so they decided to kick it down with their legs and when they did that, they went inside and looked around trying to find a good place to start the prank.

Then, one of the boys spotted some sort of hidden door there and saw a lock was placed there so curiosity got to them and they used a paper clip to open the lock which made them succeed and they opened the door to go inside. As they went inside, they saw a curtain hanging from the ceiling that was covering something and when they pulled them aside, they gasped in horror at what they saw.

Right in front of them were dead bodies of kids around their age that were covered in blood and their surroundings were surrounded by blood with torture instruments laid down across from them. There were also newspaper clippings on the walls that showed articles of these children who were missing for months but were never found.

Suddenly, they heard something behind them and when they turned around, they let out a blood-curdling scream at seeing a figure covered in black with a demon mask on holding a dead body with one arm while holding its head with its hand. No one knows what happened to those boys or to the other children that went missing from this school.

Some say that on the ground of the school was an ancient sacrificial ritual where its to be believed that if a child is used as a sacrifice then they'll be able to be immortal for all eternity but no ones knows if its true or not. The hidden door in the boiler room was still locked up where no one could easily get in and if you ever tried to go in there, the murderer will kill you just like he killed the boys. The End"

Miyako and Momoko were shivering fright while clutching onto us and Brick and I were nearly sweating in fear when he told us that story. Even Kaoru was nearly shivering in fear but she still kept her composure. Butch turned on the lights and turned off his flashlight. He spun the bottle and it landed on Brick.

"Your turn to tell the story bro" he said.

* * *

**Now its saharbubbles turn!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Brick's POV)**

**It was my turn to tell a story. I'm gabout tell the story of the CLOWN. So, I began.**

**"One day, there was a little boy. He went inside the toy store to use his gift certificate because it was his birthday. Nobody was with him. He went into the first lane. He a toy clown that had his left hand in a fist and his right hand with all five fingers up. He found the clown amusing and bought it. He played with it everywhere, in the bathroom, in the kitchen, during dinner, and in his room. It was soon time to go to bed, so he put the toy aside and went to sleep. Five minutes after he did, the clown transformed into a real clown. He popped into the bathroom, popped into the kitchen, the dining room, and finally, in the little boy's room. He took out his knife, and said, 'after this, 6 fingers will be up instead of 5, MWAHAHAHAHA!' . The little boy was dead. His parents, the next morning, returned the clown, but this time, when the clown was placed on the shelf, his left pinkie was up, instead of a fist."**

**After I finished, Butch and Buttercup were like O.O, Bubbles was clinging onto Boomer, and Blossom was buried under the blankets. I laughed at the scene before me. I spinned the bottle. It landed on Bubbles. She gasped and said "Do I have to? I don't think I could tell any spooky stories that are actually scary..."**

**i spun the bottle again and it landed on Buttercup.**

**"YESSSSSS", she exclaimed.**

* * *

**Now it's Crown's turn!:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

* * *

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

Finally its my turn! I have the most perfect and scariest story ever that will freak them out!

"Okay here is my story! Once there was a couple who were making out near a cliff in their car. While they were kissing, they heard some sort of noise coming from the bushes. They ignored it probably thinking it was an animal or something but the rustling suddenly became louder and louder that the girl was starting to get scared including the boy. So, the boy drove him and his girlfriend away from the cliff and towards the girl's home since her parents were out of town. They thought that they were finally safe but they were actually wrong. A knock was heard from the door and when the boy opened the door, he found a bloody arm on the doormat that made him scream and quickly close the door. When he turned around, the girl was found dead on the couch with a knife sticking from her chest and a masked killer standing near her. The boy couldn't scream as the masked killer also killed him but cut off his arms to use for his personal gain. No one knows what happened to them but the killer was never caught for a long time"

When I finished telling the story, Butch and Brick were pretty much freaked out, Momoko was still hiding under the covers, and Miyako was still clinging onto Boomer who was also freaked out.

"M-Maybe we should stop telling each other scary stories now" Momoko nearly stuttered.

"I-I agree" Miyako replied.

"I guess we should because I'm now pretty hungry after telling that story" I said.

"Us too" the RRBZ replied.

"I could heat up the lasagna thats enough for all of us. Obaa-chan made a lot of it a few days ago so all of us can eat it" Miyako suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. Do you need help?" Boomer asked her.

"Yes please" she answered.

They both got up and went inside the kitchen to heat up the lasagna while the reds, Butch, and I were still sitting down on the floor talking about random stuff. Momoko managed to get out of the covers since we weren't telling scary stories anymore much to hers and Miyako's relief.

"Is it true that you hate girly outfits?" Butch asked me.

"Yes its true. I despise them so much that I would rather jump out the window than wear them" I answered truthfully.

"In which you nearly did last time and Miyako and I had to stop you from doing that" Momoko replied.

"Thats what happens if you ever try to make me wear anything girly!" I hissed.

"Hey lets all calm down now" Brick replied.

"He's right. Save the cat fight for later" Butch chuckled.

"Watch it" I glared at him.

"Hey I'm just saying" he put his hands up to show he's innocent.

"Time for lasagna!" Miyako's voice rang from the kitchen.

She came out carrying the lasagna that was in a glass tray and Boomer came from behind her with some plates, forks, napkins, cups, and a liter of coke. They placed them on the center of the floor and we picked up our plates and put in some lasagna on them and ate it with our forks.

"This stuff is pretty good" Brick complimented.

"Miyako's Obaa-chan makes the best food ever" Momoko commented.

"Its like eating heaven" Boomer replied.

"I agree with you on that" Butch nearly moaned in delight.

Miyako agreed with them while I rolled my eyes at Butch's moaning. It almost sounds like he's kissing someone instead of eating. I chose to ignore it and ate my lasagna happily while Miyako pours some coke in the plastic cups. I grabbed one and took a sip that added pretty good flavor after eating the lasagna.

After we all finished our lasagna and washed it down with coke, Miyako and Boomer picked up the dirty dishes and put them back inside the kitchen as we wiped our mouths with our napkins.

"Now that we're done eating, we should go to bed now since its getting late" Momoko replied.

"But where are we gonna sleep?" Brick asked.

"You guys can sleep in our rooms if you want" Miyako answered as she and Boomer came out of the kitchen.

"What!?" I yelled in shock. "What if they do something to us while we're sleeping!?"

"Why we would never do that" Butch faked a hurt tone.

"Don't worry Kaoru-san. We placed some futons for them that are separated from us so they won't be near us while we're asleep" Miyako reassured me.

"As long as they aren't planning anything then I'm okay with it" Momoko said.

"I don't mind the arrangements at all" Boomer replied.

"Fine but they are up to something, I'm allowed to kill them" I hissed.

"How about we go to sleep now?" Brick sweat-dropped.

"Hai" we all replied.

We got up and went over to the huge room where the girls and I used to sleep at when we came to Miyako's house for a sleepover. 3 futons were nearly together on the left side and the other 3 futons were on the right side which indicated that they were separated. We got inside our respective futons, turned off the lights, and muttered good night to each other as we let sleep took over us.

* * *

**Now its saharbubbles turn!**


End file.
